How to get a guy in 4 months
by Grimm Lullaby
Summary: In three girls lives it's business and business only. No love involved. They're not happy with their boyfriends and only worry about being the greatest columnist ever. But what happens when love burst it's little head in. HitsuxOC KenseiXOC StarkxOCHiatus
1. Day 1

_**How to get a guy in 4 months.**_

_**Day 1**_

Summary: Three best friends have a dream. They dream of being the Soul Society's top columnists. Nothing would stop them. Not even men or love. When they hit it big they are given an assignment. Come up with an article that will send the magazine on top. They come up with a plan that would change their lives. Problem is they didn't count on falling in love.

HitsuXOC KenseiXOC StarkXOC

Other parings revealed later.

_It was the perfect plan between us three. We had everything in our grasps. We "broke up" with our boyfriends and found a guy, made the guys feel sorry for us then we moved in, made them fall for us like that and then we'd leave the poor suckers. _

_But we didn't even see it coming... So let's tell the story from the beginning._

* * *

Kurosaki Yumiko grinned as she sat on Kurohi's desk. "So then Raito gave me this!" she finished her story as she showed off her bracelet that her boyfriend, Professional Basketball Player, Koyama Raito gave her.

Yoruga Kurohi rolled her eyes. "So you gotta bracelet big deal" "Yes it's a big deal! Raito and I have been going out for months and he seems to finally wants to get serious"

"But you aren't even serious about your relationship" Yagami Miku walked into the office as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm aware of that" Yumiko shrugged. "So you're freaking out about him serious when you're not willing to be serious with him" Kurohi raised an eyebrow. "I'm just not happy with him" Yumiko sighed.

Miku sighed as she shook her head. "You aren't the only one" Miku said. Sure her boyfriend Yuuki Tomoya was a handsome and sweet music producer and he brought her nice things but she wasn't happy.

Kurohi look at the two. "Well I'm happy with Masashi" she said grinning. Her boyfriend, Nakuto Masashi, was a doctor and he was stern but kind.

"Lucky" the two said in unison as Hisagi Shūhei walked into the room. "Ladies"

"Shūhei" they waved. "The boss wanted me to tell you about your next assignment"

The three girls gulped.

* * *

"Big assignments like that…" Kurohi gripped her hair. "…are killers"

Miku looked at her. "Calm down we can do this!" Yumiko sat in deep thought as she ran her fingers through her orange hair. "I'm thinking keep it down"

Kurohi started to panic. "SHE'S THINKIN!!!" "She's always thinkin. Ain't nothing new to me"

"SHUT UP" Yumiko snapped.

Miku and Kurohi stared at her. "Now… How bout this… We write about how to get a guy in 4 months!" "We're listening"

"We"break up" with our boyfriends and find a guy, made the guys feel sorry for us then we move in, make them fall for us like that and then we'll leave the poor suckers."

"Harsh…" Kurohi muttered. "I like it…." Miku nodded. "Me too" Kurohi giggled as Yumiko held her hand out. "We agree"

"Yes of course"

"Then let's begin" Kurohi laughed.

* * *

Masashi cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure?" he asked as he sipped a cup of water.

"Yes. I assure you after this is over everything will be normal…" Kurohi's grin never faded. "There's the grin that never fades"

.X.X.X.

Miku's smile faltered for the slightest second. "Tomoya…" she whined. "I'm sorry Miku! I just don't think I could ever hurt you! Not even pretend!" Tomoya said. "This is going to be hard…" she sighed.

.X.X.X.

Yumiko smiled at Raito. "I promise we'll go on a date as soon as this is over" Raito smirked. "We better" he breathed in.

"You know what Yumiko? I think we should break up" he said. Yumiko's eye widened. "But Raito why?!?" she teared up.

"You're not what I wanted… I thought you were the one but you weren't" Raito said. "You're all washed up" "But you said you loved me!" Yumiko cried. "Gomen nasai but it's over. Take your stuff and leave" Raito sighed as he pushed Yumiko out the door with her bags. Yumiko fell to her knees. "RAITO!!!" she cried in despair.

.X.X.X.

"Masashi is this true? You're breaking up with me?" "You're a smart girl Kurohi. Figure it out" Masashi said coldly. Kurohi whimpered. "Don't leave me Masashi!"

"I'm sorry it's over. Get your stuff and leave as soon as possible" Masashi began to walk away. "But-" Kurohi started. _**"OUT! NOW!!"**_ Kurohi let the tears fall as she ran out.

.X.X.X.

"Tomoya you can't do this to me!" Miku shouted. "I'm sorry Miku. This relationship got boring"

Miku's eyes widened. "That's why you're breaking up with me?" she teared up. "Yes. Now I want you to leave my house" "Tomoya!" she cried. "You will not be living in my house. Get out! Get your stuff and leave now!"

Miku scowled as the tears fell faster and slapped Tomoya and ran out.

.X.X.X.

Three males listened to the fights nearby.

.X.X.X.

Muguruma Kensei trudged home from a long day at the dojo. As he walked he heard yelling and crying. Kensei raised an eyebrow and listened harder. "You will not be living in my house. Get out! Get your stuff and leave now!" he heard. "It's just a lover's spat" he rolled his eyes as he noticed a woman with black and pink hair run out.

The first thing he noticed her huge chest. He broke his gaze away to realize she was crying. "Are you ok?" he asked._ 'Of course she's not... She's crying'_

Miku looked at him and buried her face in his chest. "He broke up with me!" Miku cried.

Kensei stared down at her tensely. "…." _'What do I do?'_

Kensei patted Miku's back stiffly as Miku nuzzled her face in his chest.

.X.X.X.

Coyote Stark yawned as he scratched his head as he walked. His body ached all over from his matador job. "God. I need sleep"

He slowed his walking as he heard crying and shouting.

"I'm sorry it's over. Get your stuff and leave as soon as possible". "But-" _**"OUT! NOW!!"**_ Stark winced. _'Who yells at a woman like that' _he slowly picked up his pace. Soon a girl with orange and black hair ran into him. Her face stained in tears as she landed on top of him.

He couldn't grin in his position because of the fact she was crying. He slowly stood up as the girl wiped her face. "Are you ok...?" "He broke up with me… He said he loved me" Kurohi cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Stark doing what he knew best, from times of comforting his younger sister Lilinette, hugged Kurohi. "Sshhh Calm down"

Kurohi hiccupped softly.

.X.X.X.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō sighed and started his car. He pulled out the parking lot of the office building. He drove around the streets of Karakura Town as he placed a hand on his head. He rolled down the window and hoped to hear the serene sound of nature. Instead he heard yelling. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"RAITO!!!"

He heard the cry of despair as he passed by a house and saw a girl with orange hair. She was crying and banging on the door.

Tōshirō parked the car and got out and walked over. "Miss are you ok?"

Yumiko whimpered. "Raito broke up with me!" she cried as she clung to his waist. Tōshirō couldn't help but scowl as he tried to pry the crying female off his waist. "Please get off"

Yumiko cried louder as Tōshirō sighed. "You're coming with me" he muttered as he walked Yumiko over to his car.

* * *

"So would you mind telling me your name?" Tōshirō asked. "Of course not" Yumiko sipped her hot chocolate. "Kurosaki Yumiko…. You?"

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō. And I don't mind much of you staying here ma'am…" he sighed. "I'll get you a room ready" he walked out.

'_Mission A is a success' _Yumiko grinned.

* * *

"Hmy kname shis VuYoruga JaKurohi" Kurohi said as she swallowed her food. Stark sweatdropped. 'I didn't quite catch that"

"Oh I'm sorry" Kurohi said. "My name is Yoruga Kurohi. Yours?"

"Coyote Stark" Stark answered. "Awesome your last name is an animal!" Kurohi giggled.

"You know you seem to the have the attention span of a squirrel" Stark laughed.

Kurohi blushed. "That's not funny!" "To me it is"

Kurohi pouted as Lilinette dropped her bag at the door step. "Oh Stark yer up" she muttered as she stared at Kurohi. "And who's the chick?"

"Don't be rude Lilinette. Kurohi this is Lilinette my sister. Lilinette this is Yoruga Kurohi. She needed a place to stay" "Oh really?" Lilinette raised an eyebrow. "Sure you aren't tryna pick up a girl?" "He's telling the truth" Kurohi said sweatdropping as she rubbed the back of her head.

Lilinette glared. "I'm watching you Kurohi. IF that's your REAL NAME" she walked towards her room.

* * *

Miku looked around uncomfortably as she watched Kensei's roommates stare at her.

"Will you guys stop staring at her like she's meat?" Kensei said in exasperation. "We can't exactly" Shinji said. "Why not?" "Her gotsa HUGE rack" Shinji grinned.

"And you brought a _GIRL _HOME" Lisa said.

Miku sweatdropped and crossed her arms. "She needed a place to stay.... What your name?" Kensei asked. "Yagami Miku"

"Sad Kensei. You picked a girl off the streets and don't know her name" Hiyori said.

Kensei rolled his eyes. "Muguruma Kensei" he muttered.

Miku nodded and looked around. "This place is disgusting. You guys need to clean" she crinkled up her nose.

The group sweatdropped as Miku looked around. "I'll clean it up"

* * *

Yumiko sighed as she sat at the desk in her new room. She met Tōshirō's cousin Matsumoto Rangiku and they hit it off immediately.

She looked at the paper on her desk and took out her pen.

* * *

_How to get a guy in 4 months_

_By_

_Saiyuki, Hitomi, Hayate._

(A/N: Saiyuki is Yumiko. Kurohi is Hayate and Miku is Hitomi. They are making this anonymous. Bold is Kurohi. Italics is Miku and Underline is Yumiko. All three is Italics, Bold and Underline.)

**Hayate here. This is a special article. I, Hitomi, and Saiyuki are going to give you advice on how to get a guy in a simple 4 months. **

_And what we mean is get that ring ladies. Let's start by telling our experiment._

We have broken up with our boyfriends and decided to get a man in just a measly 4 months. We're living with complete strangers and we're going to make them fall for us that simple.

**First pick a target.**

_Two make sure he's single_

Three come up with a sob story and get pity. Make sure to cry into his chest or cling to him in anyway.

_**Fourth. Make sure to have clothes and say you've been kicked out. He'll be sympathetic and let you come live with him**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Boy we thought we had the whole thing in our hands. It was fool proof. No way of back firing. But nothing good like this lasts long._


	2. Day 7

_**H O W T O G E T A G U Y I N F O U R M O N T H S**_

_**Dono Yō Ni 4kagetsu De Otoko Wo Shutoku Suru**_

_**Chap.2 **_

_**Day.7**_

* * *

_The magazine article was a hit. It was a major success 2,289 copies sold approximately. We only told five simple steps and we're popular already. And it was getting a lot better than we previously thought. _

* * *

Yamamoto Shigekuni-Genryusai looked at the three girls from his seat, tapping his cane slightly against the ground. He had a look of amusement on his old face. "Your article was a huge success ladies"

"Hai Yamamoto-sou-taicho!" the three girls said. "I beat Hueco Mundo Lifestyle by a landslide" Yamamoto said.

Yumiko jumped for joy. "Thank you Yamamoto-sou-taicho!"

Kurohi grinned and Miku nodded.

"Keep up the good work ladies and I expect more good work from you three" "Will do Sou-taicho!" Kurohi said as they bowed and walked out.

* * *

"Yeah I miss you too… I'm glad you liked the article… Love you" Kurohi chimed as she hung up her phone. _'Masashi's so understanding' _

Kurohi giggled and smiled as she drew circles on her desk.

A knock interrupted her thought as she looked up. "Come in"

Lilinette casually strolled in. "Stark said he's gonna be late and that we can start eating dinner already" she looked around suspiciously. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing at all" Kurohi waved her hands in defense. She stood. "That's fine with me" Kurohi smiled. "It'll be just us girls"

Lilinette looked at her like she was crazy and rolled her eyes and walked out.

Kurohi shrunk. "So cold…" Kurohi followed after.

Lilinette grabbed her brother's plate and put it in the microwave. She grabbed her own and sitting infront of the TV.

Kurohi frowned slightly but grinned as she grabbed her plate and sat by Lilinette. "So Lili-chan"

Lilinette rolled her eyes and turned up the TV. Kurohi sweatdropped 'To get through to Stark I gotta get through to Lilinette'

"So Lilinette" "Can't you see I'm watching TV?"

"I just wanted to talk…."

"Well please don't talk" Kurohi pouted. "So why don't you and Stark look alike and your siblings?" Lilinette stopped eating.

"We're half brother and sister. My mom is our dad's second wife" Lilinette said. "What happened to your parents" Lilinette said nothing.

"Lilinette-chan… Why don't you like me?" Kurohi asked quietly as she ate. Lilinette scowled as she turned sharply to face Kurohi. "Maybe cause I don't!"

"But you gotta have a reason!" Kurohi protested as tears filled in Lilinette's heated gaze.

"Because… My parents didn't want us. We were stranded and alone… Stark did everything alone to care of me! He's the only person that I have in this world" Lilinette glared at her. "I don't want you to take him from me… I'll be lonely" Lilinette cried.

Kurohi's gaze softened as she hugged Lilinette. "Don't take from me!" "I won't… I promise I won't take him… I'll let you depend on me too… I promise"

.X.X.X.

Shinji nodded. "I'm impressed, it's clean"

Miku yawned as she picked up the plates. "It's no problem! I like cleaning!" Miku smiled.

Mashiro grinned. "Mama-san's cooking is way better than Rose's~" Mashiro giggled. Rose pouted. "Cooking is an art she certainly has" Miku cocked her head to the side. "Mama-san?"

"You're like a mother" Hiyori said. "We just with Mashiro's nickname" Lisa said holding on her magazine.

"Mama's cookies are so soft too" Mashiro and Shinji grinned. "When did she make cookies?" Hachi asked.

Love grinned. "I don't think she made them…" Shinji hugged Miku from behind. "These! They're soft~"

Miku blushed and gasped.

Kensei, who had been quiet through the whole ordeal, scowled and grabbed the back of Shinji's collar. "Stop touching her Shinji!" he hissed.

Shinji blinked. "Alright… Alright…" he let Miku go.

Miku smiled gratefully. "Arigatou Kensei-kun…" Kensei shrugged quietly. "It's fine" he patted Miku's head. "Just watch out for him"

Miku blushed and smiled. "Alright"

Mashiro giggled. "Cute~"

Miku backed away slightly. "W-Well a-anyway…" she stuttered. Kensei blinked before smirking in amusement.

"We should play a game!" Mashiro grinned.

Kensei grimaced. "No" They others nodded.

"I'm fine with it" Miku said. Kensei looked down at her and shook his head. "You don't wanna do that" Kensei whispered.

"It's fine" "… Ugh I'll play"

Miku smiled as Mashiro bounced to the room in the back and came back with the Twister™ game.

"Let's play~"

"Well it won't be that bad" "Yes it will"

.X.X.X.

Yumiko smiled at Rangiku.

Rangiku patted her back. "Thank you Rangiku I needed that"

"I would have too… Today's episode of Ankoku no Haru-ai…" Rangiku sniffled. "Was so depressing!" she cried.

"HIRASHI DIED!!!!" Yumiko hugged Rangiku.

"Will you two shut up?" Tōshirō scowled.

"But Hirashi was killed by his own twin Ankisho!" Rangiku cried. "Who the hell are they?"

"From our favorite soap~" Yumiko cried. "Will you stop whining? He's NOT real!" Tōshirō seethed through his teeth as Yumiko cried harder.

"Hitsugaya-san that's not nice" Rangiku whined. "Hirashi!!!" they cried. "URUSAI!!!"

"But-"

Tōshirō sighed in annoyance. "Don't be so mean to us…! We're mourning!"

Yumiko sighed. "Hirashi!" "God… Women"

"Women? What does that mean?" Yumiko hissed. "Nothing. Women are just annoying, whiney, and needy"

"Well men are just idiotic, lazy, reckless, and egotistical!" Yumiko hissed.

"Sure we are" Tōshirō rolled his eyes. "You sexist ass hole!" "I'm not sexist! I'm not comparing women to men and making them inferior! I'm just telling the truth about women"

Yumiko scowled and turned away. "Screw off"

Rangiku whined. "Don't fight you guys" Yumiko hissed at Tōshirō. "You're horrible"

"You're aggravating" "Why can't we all get along?"

.X.X.X

Stark walked into room and closed the door. "Lilinette! Kurohi! I'm… home?" he looked at the latter two.

The two smiled at him. "Hey Stark"

"You're friends now?" Kurohi nodded as she hugged Lilinette. "We had a little girl talk" she grinned. Lilinette smiled lightly. "Yep"

"Oh ok?" Stark took his food out the microwave.

Kurohi smiled lightly as she watched him sit on the couch.

Lilinette watched and raised an eyebrow. "I gotta do homework" she smiled and walked into her room.

Kurohi stared at the scars on Stark's body well the visible parts. "You ok?" Kurohi asked. Stark looked at her as he swallowed the bit of food in his mouth.

"I'm fine… Just tired…. A couple of bruises here and there"

Kurohi smiled sympathetically."I'm sorry" "It's not your fault" Stark mumbled as he continued eating.

An awkward silence passed.

Kurohi smiled lightly as Stark finished his food. "I'll help you out" Stark raised an eyebrow. "You will?"

Kurohi nodded and grinned at him. "Yep" she pulled him to his room. Stark blinked. Kurohi went through his room for a first aid kit. "Sit on the bed and take your shirt off"

"Huh?" "Just do it" Stark nodded and yawned and did as told.

Kurohi walked over and looked at him. A blushed covered her face. He was muscular and his body had 'I work on a daily basis' written all over it.

Stark raised an eyebrow. "You're red?" Kurohi ignored it as she sat behind him. She put some alcohol on the wounds and winced. Kurohi jumped. "Sorry!" Stark shook his head. "It's ok"Kurohi wrapped her arms under his arms. She hugged his waist tightly.

Stark blinked. "What are you doing?" "I know it hurt" Kurohi muttered against his skin. She blushed and rubbed her hands against his chest.

Stark groaned as Kurohi kissed his neck. "Does that hurt honey?" she cooed seductively. Stark closed his eyes and whispered something. "What is it Sweetie? Doesn't it feel good?"

Stark didn't move. Kurohi grinned and sucked on his skin. "Do you still feel pain?"

Stark shook his head. Kurohi stood. "Where are you going?" Stark asked.

"My work here is done~" Kurohi said as she skipped out.

"She could at least finish the job!" Stark whined as he laid back.

.X.X.X.

"Owww" Miku whined as she tried to walk to her room. Her back, neck and legs ached. She never felt such physical pain. _'Lord it hurts'_

Kensei walked behind her. "You ok?" "…No"

"Was the Twister game too much for you?" Kensei asked. Miku twitched. To her it sounded like he was calling her weak.

"Nope" she seethed through her teeth. Kensei sighed. "You don't have to lie" he rolled his eyes.

"Well I can't feel my back, neck, or legs" Miku admitted.

Kensei nodded. "Not used to it huh?" "No it's not that. I play with my friends when we're sick of monopoly" Miku said.

"Well Mashiro is hyper and a bit too rough"

"So she's competitive?" "Basically…" Kensei shook his head. "If you'd like I'll take you to the Dojo" Kensei turned away rubbing the back of his head.

Miku blinked and blushed lightly. "Like a date?"

"Whatever you'd like to call it though we'll be working out more than um… Well whatever people going out on a date do" Kensei muttered uncomfortably.

Miku smiled and giggled. _'He's never been on a date' _"It's a date then" Miku never noticed that she gripped his hand.

Kensei had a cross between a smile and a smirk on his as he leaned in. Miku blinked and stood on the tips of her toes and leaned in.

Kensei paused and thought about what he was doing. He looked down at Miku and his heart thumped in his. His face heated up. 'Why do I feel like this?' he asked himself as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

Miku's eyes fluttered open like a butterfly flapping its wings. _'Kensei-kun…' _she blushed as he pulled away. _'Please tell me I do not like Kensei!'_

Kensei swiftly walked away.

Lisa nudged Miku in the arm. "What was that?" "Mama –san fell for Papa Bear!" Mashiro giggled.

"I have not!" Miku flushed. "Looks like you did to me" Hiyori said.

.X.X.X.

Yumiko sighed in content as she soaked in the warm bath water.

"Baka Tōshirō" Yumiko mumbled as she blew bubbles in the water. She pouted. "I am not annoying" she frowned. She closed her eyes.

"fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta kanashimu koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro

mugen " her phone chimed.

Yumiko reached over and put her phone on speaker. "Moshi Moshi"

"Oi Yumiko" Kurosaki Ichigo, her twin said from the other line.

"Chigo-nii!" Yumiko chimed. Yumiko would always smile the brightest when she talked to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. "Don't call me Chigo, Umiko"

"But I luffs yer name Nii-kun"

"How was your day?" Ichigo asked. "It was fine…" Hirashi died on Ankoku no Haru-ai" Yumiko whined.

"I… heard… Rukia told me" Yumiko smiled. "How's Rukia now a days? She is doing well?"

Sounds of arguing were heard a second later. "Let me talk to her!"

"I'm not done yet!" Ichigo shouted back at Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo yelped. "YOU BIT ME!!!"

Rukia panted in the phone. "Hello Yumiko!" "Hi Rukia~" Yumiko smiled. "How have you been since you moved out?" "Fine… Raito and I broke up" Yumiko whispered

Rukia sighed. "No surprise" Yumiko frowned. "Huh?"

"You guys weren't happy together" Yumiko sighed. _'So Rukia knows too?'_

"Yeah he went all out on me"

Rukia sighed. "I guess we'll talk later"

Yumiko nodded. "Ok" she hung up.

She closed her eyes as the door opened. "Rangiku… I thought I told you I was takin a bath"

"Er… Gomen nasai" Tōshirō muttered as Yumiko turned.

She blushed. _'He's in a freakin towel… He's so muscular' _Yumiko beckoned him over with a grin. "Come over here"

Tōshirō blushed. _'She's an idiot! I'm in a towel and she's naked in the tub!'_

Yumiko sighed. "Hurry up"

Tōshirō walked over slowly.

Yumiko grinned and ripped off his towel and pulled onto her.

Tōshirō blushed. "N-Nandayo?!?" Yumiko giggled and nuzzled his neck. "Me and Raito used to do this in the tub all the time!" she lied. _'He doesn't need to know it's a lie' _

Tōshirō blushed and scowled. "What? Have sex in your tub?"

"No…" Yumiko blushed. "I'm a…virgin"

Tōshirō blushed and looked down. He turned away and covered his nose. _'I can't believe I just looked at her breasts…'_

Yumiko grinned. _'He's a prude… I'll change that' _"Well we can change that" Yumiko cooed seductively.

Tōshirō blushed and looked at her. "What?" Yumiko grinned. "Wanna know another thing women can do? It's called seduction" Yumiko licked his lips and then hers before she kissed him.

Tōshirō's widened as Yumiko deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. He tried to put away.

Yumiko pressed her breast against his chest.

Tōshirō pulled away for air. "Y-Yumiko-san…" "Call me Yumiko" Tōshirō huffed and stood.

"So that's how you want it" Yumiko got on her knees.

Tōshirō quickly backed into the bath tub wall.

"Come on you'll like it~"

Tōshirō grabbed his towel and got out the tub. He quickly walked out. He closed the door and wrapped it around himself as he tried to control the urge below. "…Damnit… Damn her"

Yumiko grinned from inside the bathroom. "Perfect"

* * *

_How to get a guy in 4 months_

_By_

_Saiyuki, Hitomi, Hayate._

_This is steps 6-10 of our plan._

It's working perfectly right now. So let's begin with 

**It was just fun… Saiyuki and I used seduction~**

_Lord… I was so close to kissing this guy and he kissed me on my forehead…_

**Step 6. You get close to their friends and family… It's one of the closest ways to get to they're heart.**

_Step 7. Help them out in any way possible… Clean their house. Help cook. Help with wounds_

Step 8. Then use seduction for any reason possible… Don't over use it or oversell it… it's gonna break the ice

_**Step 9. Make sure you try to get a date with him**_

_**Step 10. And don't let anyone get suspicious…**_

**_

* * *

_**

_In our minds we repeated that we're doing this for the article. We ignored the new feelings come in. The first time we felt happy with a guy. We were in over our heads._

* * *

_I dun own Bleach now... I just own the plot and the OCS_


End file.
